1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image log management device, image log management method and an image log management program.
2. Related Art
As a result of a number of leaks of confidential business information and personal information, there is a growing awareness of the need for technology to prevent leaks of information and to investigate such cases if they occur. Technology has recently been developed for recording on a server large volumes of log information, including job log information relating to the circumstances in which image forming devices with a facsimile function, printer function, or the like were used, such as “who”, “when”, “on which device”, “what processed”, and “how processed”, and including image log data representing the images formed by the image forming device.
However, there is also a growing awareness of the importance of record management, the managing of important documents throughout their lifecycles, and the disposal of such documents in line with set periods of retention. Various proposals have been made for related technology, technology for scanning in documents when they are withdrawn for disposal, detecting document IDs applied to the documents by reading these in, identifying thereby which documents have been withdrawn and disposed, and managing the status of each of the documents.